Love me all the time
by TeukieWookie
Summary: "So why cant Ryeowook stay in my room?"   Ara gave him a blank face.  "I dont trust you." Kyuwook: Kyuhyun and Ryeowook of Super Junior KPOP


A/N: Sorry if this is bad, it's my first KyuWook and I'm writing it on my iPod, be nice and give me real comments thank you :)

Tapping his foot gently against the hot cement, Kyuhyun waited silently for his boyfriend to step out so they could both go home. Technically, it was really his home but Ryeowook came over enough for it to be called his as well, not that he minded though. He'd rather his petite boyfriend be with him than sitting home alone by himself with his parents gone. They had been dead for years but Ryeowook never had to heart to just get up and move in with Kyuhyun and his sister.  
>"Kyu..."<br>He turned around and instantly smiled at the older yet smaller man in front of him who was giving him a worried look. Grabbing his hand, quickly but gently, he pulled it to his mouth to give a quick peck. Ryeowook blushed but kept his hands in Kyuhyuns larger ones.  
>" What was that about, Kyu?"<br>Kyuhyun smiled and started to pull Ryeowook to follow him to his car.  
>" I missed you of course. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to go to school without even thinking about you?"<br>Ryeowook chuckled and quickly got into the passenger seat of Kyuhyun's car.  
>" But we see eachother everyday, it can't be too hard for you to go a few hours without me."<br>Kyuhyun pouted.  
>" It's harder then you think..."<br>He looked at Ryewook from the corner of his eye, still watching the road. His eyes were closed and he was leaning against the seat.  
>" Wookie, why don't you just come to my school? It would make life so much easier. Your smart and talented enough plus I want to show you off." Kyuhyun's mouth quirked up alittle.<br>Ryeowook sighed and looked out the window so he wouldn't have to look at Kyuhyun.  
>" You know I can't afford to Kyuhyun and DONT you go off talking about how you could pay. It's not right for my boyfriend to pay for my education."<br>Kyuhyun closed his opened mouth from the obvious attempt at saying all that.  
>"...you deserve it though," Kyuhyun mumbled, pouting and tapping his fingers on the wheel in frustration.<br>Ryeowook smiled and put his fingers to the edge of Kyuhyuns mouth, forcing him to stop the pout and go back to smiling.  
>" How about I make you a deal? I'll listen to you about the idea of me going to SM high if you stop making that face, it doesn't suit your face."<br>Ryeowook stuck his tongue out childishly resulting on Kyuhyun giving one of his rare smiles that was only for his eyes, pearly whites and all.  
>They enjoyed the quick and silent drive, happy with just being near eachother. After pulling up, Ryeowook looked at the house and squinted in a confused manner.<br>" This isn't my house Hyunnie..."  
>Kyuhyun smirked and turned the car off.<br>" Yeah, it's mine. You don't even remember my house?" Kyuhyun teased.  
>Ryeowook pouted.<br>" Kyuhyun, I have to go home. I'll stay for alittle but then you take me home."  
>Ryeowook reached back for his backpack but touched nothing.<br>" Kyu...where is my-"  
>He stopped talking when he saw Kyuhyun with an evil smirk and teasing eyes, his backpack hanging off his shoulder. Ryeowook rolled his eyes.<br>" I knew you had went to long without being evil. Give it back Kyuhyun."  
>Kyuhyun's smirk grew wider.<br>" Not until you promise to sleep over."  
>Ryeowook frowned, bottom lip sticking out.<br>" I have homework I need to finish and I also have to practice for my piano recital."  
>" It's the weekend, Wookie. Do it later. Plus, your piano piece is perfect, you don't need to practice anymore."<br>Kyuhyun offered his free hand out to him, looking at him with pleading eyes. Ryeowook sighed and put his hand in the others.  
>"...your lucky I love you."<br>They both walked into the home, Kyuhyun locked the door.  
>" I know I am."<br>Without waiting for him, Ryeowook walked down the hall and turned left, intending to go to the bathroom until a pair of soft small hands covered his eyes.  
>" Who is it?" a soft girly voice asked. Ryeowook smiled.<br>" Ara?"  
>Said girl pouted and poked him in the stomach.<br>" Call me noona, Wookie! I've known you since you were eight!"  
>Ryeowook smiled and pulled her hands off, kissing her cheek in a sweet manner.<br>" Okay noona."  
>She smiled and pointed at Kyuhyun who was leaning against the wall with a playful glare.<br>" I'm getting jealous, Wookie."  
>Ara rolled her eyes.<br>" Oh shut it Kyuhyun, like I would ever steal my little brother's boyfriend!"  
>" That's what you say."<br>" That's what I mean!"  
>As there childish bickering continued, Ryeowook went to the kitchen and started making dinner.<p>

Kyuhyun moaned as he flopped onto the couch in the giant living room, rubbing his full stomach.  
>" I can never get enough of Ryeowook's food," he mumbled.<br>His sister nodded from her spot while she was cleaning up the kitchen. Ryeowook came out of the guest room, changed into one of Kyunyun's shirts that was way to big and reached his knees and some spare shorts. Kyuhyun smiled and without noticing, licked his lips. He turned to face his sister.  
>" So why can't Ryeowook stay in my room?"<br>She looked up with a blank face.  
>" Because I don't trust you."<br>Kyuhyun frowned at her words but it went away as he felt a tiny body sit next to him. He moved his fingers to ghost over Ryeowook's forehead, sticking his bangs behind his ear.  
>" Now I can see all of your pretty face," he gave a small smile.<br>Ryeowook blushed and snuggled into Kyuhyun's chest. Kyuhyun kissed the top of his head and pushed play on the DVD remote. He pulled a blanket over the both of them. Everything went fine until Ryeowook heard creepy music playing from the speakers, he turned pale and his face shot up.  
>" Kyu...this wouldn't happen to be a scary movie, would it?"<br>"...maybe?"  
>Ryeowook whimpered and ducked under the blanket so he couldn't be seen. Kyuhyun raised one of his eyebrows.<br>" What are you doing?"  
>" ...I'm not watching."<br>Kyuhyun frowned and went under the blanket, he gave a small smile to the frightened Ryeowook.  
>" Please, Ryeowookie? I've been wanting to watch this for awhile."<br>Ryeowook glared.  
>" Watch it yourself then, I'm terrified of scary movies and you know that."<br>After a couple of minutes, Kyuhyun sighed and pulled Ryeowook up earning a confused look from the smaller.  
>" Why don't we just go to bed then? Night Ryeowook."<br>Kyuhyun turned around but was pulled forcefully back to the couch. He turned to glare at Ryeowook but it broke as he saw his boyfriend tearing up.  
>" Ah...Wookie...we really don't have to watch it if you dont want to."<br>Ryeowook shook his head quickly, clenching the edge of Kyuhyun's sleeve.  
>" I'm sorry Kyu...it's just, I hate scary movies...especially when I'm home alone all the time."<br>Kyuhyun pulled them close together.  
>" My home is your home."<br>" I know."  
>Ryeowook pushed the play button.<p>

*THUMP*  
>Ryeowook flinched as Kyuhyun looked unsuprised.<br>*THUMP*  
>Ryeowook squeaked as Kyuhyun yawned.<br>*THUMP*  
>Ryeowook nearly got a heart attack when Kyuhyun slid the remote and it hit the floor.<br>*BANG*  
>Ryeowook jumped at the scene and turned his head to look at Kyuhyun.<br>" Kyu...I don't think..."  
>*CRASH*<br>Ryeowook nearly fell into Kyuhyun's lap out of fright, not expecting to hear that noise from behind them. Both of there faces a mere half an inch apart, Kyuhyun could feel Ryeowook's heart beating fast, not sure if it was from fright or how close they were. Either way, he couldent resist a flustered Ryeowoom and leaned his chin up so there lips met in a soft and simple kiss. As soon as it broke, they leaned there foreheads to touch and just stared into eachothers eyes.  
>" Saranghae Ryeowook..."<br>" Saranghae Kyuhyun."

Ara forced back her giggle as she watched the view from the kitchen. Both of them forgetting she never left the kitchen.  
>" You so owe me Cho Kyuhyun..." she whispered as she looked at the pot on the floor.<br>THE END

A/N: Yes there was not point...but I still like it? Hah if you dont understand, Ara dropped the pot on purpose to scare Ryeowook for Kyuhyun! Please comment!


End file.
